


Trapped

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory are a bit stuck, but the Doctor will rescue them. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Meme fill for irishvampire13, who asked for Eleven, Amy, Rory and No. 17. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Sliding off Rory’s shoulders after once again failing to reach the edge of the pit they’d fallen into, Amy flopped onto the floor, leaning against the bare earth wall and staring up at Rory, silhouetted against the blue sky far above. “Well, that didn’t work. Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“The Doctor will get us out though, right? I mean, he wouldn’t just leave us here, would he.” Rory sank down beside his wife and rested his forearms on raised knees.

“Oh no, he’ll get us out. Eventually. He’s probably a bit busy right now, but I’m sure he’ll get around to it, once he figures out where we are.”

As though Amy’s words had conjured him, the Doctor’s head suddenly appeared, all floppy hair and surprised expression, peering down into the pit at them.

“Ah, there you are, Ponds! I was wondering where you’d got to. Whatever are you doing just sitting around down there? This is no time for resting; we’ve got a princess to rescue and a world to save! Time is of the essence!”

“Yeah, we’d love to help, but you might want to rescue us first,” Rory muttered.

“What was that? Didn’t quite catch what you said. Just a minute.” The Doctor’s head disappeared, and the next thing they knew, he’d dropped into the pit to join them. “Now, what were you saying? Your hole doesn’t have very good acoustics, you sounded all echoey.”

“I said, you’d have to rescue us first,” Rory repeated with a sigh. “We fell in and now we’re stuck down here.”

The Doctor looked around at the sheer sides of the pit, then up towards the top, well beyond their reach. “Oh.” He flopped down on the floor on Amy’s other side. “Well, looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

The End


End file.
